solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пескетарианство
Пескетариа́нство (производное от pescetarian, неологизм, образованный слиянием двух слов — рыба и — овощеедение) — образ жизни, заключающийся в отказе от употребления в пищу мяса теплокровных. Допускается употребление в пищу рыбы и моллюсковСегодняшняя Газета — новости Красноярска: Растительная жизнь, 30 января 2010 . Растительная пища, яйца и молоко могут употребляться как без ограничений, так и с исключением некоторых категорий продуктов. Медицинское обоснование По данным исследованийE Giovannucci, EB Rimm, MJ Stampfer, GA Colditz, A Ascherio and WC Willett, , Cancer Research 54, 2390—2397, (May 1, 1994)Frank B. Hu, MD, PhD, JoAnn E. Manson, MD, DrPh and Walter C. Willett, MD, DrPh, , Journal of the American College of Nutrition, Vol. 20, No. 1, 5-19 (2001), мясо теплокровных животных при употреблении в пищу может оказывать негативное воздействие на организм, во многом из-за насыщенных жиров. Более того, употребление в пищу определённых видов рыб повышает уровень липопротеинов высокой плотности,Paul J Nestel, , American Journal of Clinical Nutrition, Vol. 71, No. 1, 228S-231S, (January 2000)Sacks FM, Hebert P, Appel LJ, Borhani NO, Applegate WB, Cohen JD, Cutler JA, Kirchner KA, Kuller LH, Roth KJ, et al., , Journal of Hypertension, 209-13, (Feb 12, 1994), некоторые виды являются основным источником жирных кислот Омега-3Frank B. Hu, MD; Leslie Bronner, MD; Walter C. Willett, MD; Meir J. Stampfer, MD; Kathryn M. Rexrode, MD; Christine M. Albert, MD; David Hunter, MD; JoAnn E. Manson, MD, , JAMA. 2002;287:1815-1821. и сочетают в себе сразу несколько полезных для организма свойств.Get Hooked on Fish! by Sue Gilbert, MS, Nutritionis С другой стороны, существуют опасения в безопасности употреблении большого количества рыбы из-за содержания в ней токсинов, например, ртути и полихлорированных дифенилов,Committee on the Toxicological Effects of Methylmercury, Board on Environmental Studies and Toxicology, National Research Council, , ISBN 0-309-07140-2 (2000) для снижения риска требуется выбирать рыбу, содержащую незначительное количество ртути.Experts Say Consumers Can Eat Around Toxins In Fish — Science DailyMercury: Are Fish safe to eat? by Gloria Tsang R.D. Этическое обоснование Одним из обоснований пескетарианства является близость сельскохозяйственных животных человеку, который также относится к теплокровным, и таким образом, поедание теплокровных является формой каннибализма. Помимо этого, в качестве причины, как и для вегетарианства и веганства, называется уменьшение страданий животных от современного промышленного животноводства, однако это отчасти противоречит отдельным исследованиям, показывающим реакцию рыб на боль.Рыбы реагируют на боль так же как люди, сайт membrana.ru, 5 мая 2009 Помимо этого, пескетарианство, как и вегетарианство, может быть вызвано экологическими причинами. Существует точка зрения, что планета является единым живым организмом, а значит, отсутствие заботы об экологии нерационально и неэтично. Кроме того, употребление в пищу морских и речных животных способствует обмену информацией между сушей и водой на биохимическом уровне, способствуя единству живых организмов планеты . Распространение в Индии В соответствии со сложившейся традицией, брахманы в Индии придерживаются строгой лактоза-вегетарианской диеты. Однако, существуют также и некоторые сообщества брахманов, которые разрешают рыбу к употреблению. Одним из таких сообществ является Гаудия-матх. Его представители считают морепродукты "морскими овощами". От употребления в пищу животного мяса они воздерживаются. Брахманы Митхилы и Бенгали также потребляют рыбу в больших количествах, хотя последние едят мясо по праздникам. См. также * Диета * Веганизм * Вегетарианство * Поллотарианство * Права животных Примечания Ссылки * Пескетарианство.ру — сайт о пескетарианстве * What is a pescetarian? * Pescetarian Life * Пескетарианская диета, сайт bodybuilding.com Категория:Диеты Категория:Вегетарианство